


Body Heat

by Sketchnomancer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, volume control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchnomancer/pseuds/Sketchnomancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snows of Emprise de Lion are treacherous and sometimes unpredictable. What started as a simple fun way to warm up soon becomes Iron Bull and Shira's chance to enjoy each other's company as they are in for a very cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warming Up

The four pulled into camp as the sun sank behind clouds in the west. Cold wind whipped shards of ice and snow against their skin and stung their eyes. Shira was miserable, her scarf was completely frozen and crusted with ice and her eyes stung from the frozen flakes that kept sticking to her lashes. She had given up fighting at range hours before as the snow whipped up angrily and she was forced to get in close with daggers.

Upon reaching the camp she dropped heavily on a log that was rolled close to the fire for warmth, stripping her soaked gloves to try and get feeling back into her tense fingers. Snow crusted around her cuffs, sticking to the sweaty leather. The heat starting to crawl over her skin sent hard gooseflesh up her arms making her feel more chilled then it did to warm her.

The Iron Bull sat beside her with a sigh rubbing the chill from his bad knee, something she had seen him do many times before when they stopped for the night. Shivering she hugged her arms, rubbing them in a failed attempt to get her temperature up.

“A little cold for you boss?” he rumbled, staring down at her with one green eye.

“How is it not for you Bull? I mean with all that exposed skin, I have two layers under my armor and I can barely get warm outside battle.” She shivered again, her teeth chattering.

“Qunari constitution, I suppose.” he shrugged pressing his thumbs in easy circles around the offending joint before detaching his weapon and leaning it against their seat.

Shira made a grunt in reply and burrowed deeper into her scarf, ice crusted or no she didn't want the cold wind cutting down the back of her neck like it was want to when she moved too suddenly. She watched Bull move away from the makeshift bench and over to where dinner was being dished out. The elf caught herself shamelessly watching his muscled back and wondering what the heat of his arms would be like on a night like tonight.

A storm was blowing in and come morning they would be buried in snow. She shivered at the thought and was about to yank her glove back on when Bull returned with two bowls heaped with stew. He set one carefully in her hands the heat coursing through her fingers forcing a delighted moan from her lips.

“If I had of known it was that easy to get those noises out of you I would have tried this sooner.” Iron Bull chuckled under his breath, inches from her ear.

His hot breath puffed out in a cloud that coiled around her cheek and cowl in the chill. It reminded her of their first kiss which sent a different kind of shiver down her spine. Damn him for being so good at pushing her buttons. Instead of rising to his teasing she stuffed a steaming bite of stew into her mouth. The heat from it comforting in her stomach after such a long day.

They ate in silence, the pleasant crackle of the camp fire ever present. Bull finished well before she did, Shira always being one for smaller bites, lost in thought or conversation while she ate. Iron Bull set his empty bowl aside and leaned close, not an open sign of affection but heat rolled off him in waves, ones she felt even through her leathers. Her fingers reached out subtly under one arm to rest on his, his gray skin thrumming with warmth.

“Maker you are warm.” She whispered.

“Warmer under my clothes.” Bull teased tracing a finger over hers where no one would see. “Your hands are like ice.”

“I feel like I am going to turn into an ice statue.” Shira complained tucking her hands inside her coat.

“Like the ones they love in Orlais, you will be the talk of the party.” Iron Bull took her bowl when she finished with it and returned them to be washed.

Shira's gaze kept tracing the planes of his thick torso, blue-violet gaze tracking his movements. He was certainly handsome in a rugged kind of way, but it was his mannerisms that sent hot shivers through her core and made hunger gnaw at her nethers. They had only been together once and she had been so tightly wound she burst quickly at his firm touches. Since then the elf had been trying to make sense of the feelings bouncing around inside her, sure they had flirted, and his smile made her weak in the knees, a fact she had difficulty hiding, but Maker had she never planned on falling for a Qunari.

The Iron Bull turned to look right at her, as if he had felt her gaze on him, their eyes locked briefly before she dropped her gaze to her knees and turned scarlet to her ear tips.

“My you look flushed for someone who complained of the cold for the last hour.” Dorian sat beside her with this knowing grin on his face and elbowed her side. He earned a swat on the shoulder for his smugness.

“If I recall Master Pavus, you were whining just as much.” She smirked around her hood's hem at the human. “You are the last to be poking fun, Shem.”

He snorted with derision and crossed his arms. “A man of my refinement does not 'whine' dear Inquisitor. I was merely pointing out the poor conditions we were walking into.”

She laughed at their familiar verbal joust leaning against her friend and tugging her scarf tight as the sun sank behind the hill and bathed the frozen lands of the Emprise de Lion in twilight. The sun gone, visibility outside the camp vanished in the swirling snow leaving the group in a bubble of firelight.

\----

Cassandra's gauntlet on her shoulder made the Inquisitor startle awake, her neck stiff from dozing against Dorian and her body tense from the cold.

“You should retire for the night Inquisitor, it grows late.” The Seeker helped her to her feet, the elf's frozen limbs protesting. “Iron Bull has already gone for the night and I plan to as well.”

“Thank you mother I will.” Shira's snark was defused by a creaking yawn. “I suppose I am more tired then I thought.”

“At least you refrained from drooling on my robes.” Dorian's eyes held a sparkle of knowing as he looked up from his book. “I shall be retiring soon as well.”

Shira waved good night and made a retreat to the tent where lantern light spilled warmly from the crack of the flap. Crawling in quickly to not let the cold in she kicked her boots off and dragged them and her legs inside. Leaving the snowy boots in the entry far from the bedrolls the elf sighed at the reprieve from the cold. Despite the cover their camp afforded it was still a deal warmer inside the tent.

Turning she stopped as her eyes fell on The Iron Bull. He was laying on his bedroll, gaze knowing and smug as he regarded her, two-handed sword rested across his knees. Sheathing it and setting it and the whetstone aside he crossed his hands in his lap and smiled. That wicked grin nearly undid her there making her force herself to take a deep breath to focus. Memories of his strong hands pressing her to the wall in her chambers coiled a hot fist around her insides and made her heat under his gaze.

“I had wondered when you would come to bed, or had you planned to stay out in the cold all night?” He stretched out and leaned his head on one hand before patting the bedroll beside him.

“You waited up for little old me?” She smirked, eyes dancing with mischief. Shira hadn't failed to notice how close the bedrolls were pulled together.

“Had some things to do before I could sleep.” The Qunari shrugged nonchalantly.

The rogue stared her companion down before turning away. This was the game he was going to play? She could play to. With slow deliberate movements she pulled off her coat and outer layers, armor followed. Each piece being neatly folded and stacked to one side with her bag. She made a show of it, knowing he was watching. Shira had made it down to her body sleeve before her ears picked up a huff from the warrior behind her.

Turning her gaze back over her shoulder she caught the slight lean forward just in time for Bull to snap his arms out with speed he had no business possessing and dragging her by the hips into his grip. She let out a gasp which turned into a fit of giggles as he flopped back into the bedding with her pinned to his side. His arm was a steel vice around her body as she wriggled trying halfheartedly to free herself before the graze of teeth along her ear made her still.

“Not fair teasing.” He growled, hot breath washing over her ear causing the hot knot in her midsection to burst alight again. He knew her ears were sensitive and he reveled in the fact he could torment her that way. “Such mischief out of you today, I guess I need to temper that sass again.”

A whine of protest escaped her as he sat up taking his lips further from her ear. He sent a tremor of delight over her skin by running a huge hand over her torso making her feel so tiny by comparison. She'd never admit it but that was part of what did it for her, he was so much larger then her it held an element of danger despite how safe she knew she was. With a swift yank he tugged the tie of her body sleeve undone and out of the eyelets making the leather cord snap away from her body roughly. Shira wasn't sure if it was the exposure or the anticipation that made her shiver harder.

The Qunari was silent for a time, running his fingers over the leather cord, green eye scanning its texture and tensile strength as it twined around his fingers. After was felt like an eternity he dropped the tie aside and turned his gaze back on her. She squeezed her legs together to try and quell the fire that was begin to consume her. How could he get such a rise while barely doing anything?

“Bull--?” her question cut off as he kissed her, warm mouth consuming hers wholly.

Her arms snaked up along his chest before wrapping around his thick neck clutching to him as he hoisted her close with one arm. A strong tongue swiped at her lip causing her to open and welcome it with her own the two coiling together in each firm kiss. Thunder filled her veins as a low growl of approval rumbled up from his chest under her. A warm calloused hand slid inside her body sleeve and traced slow circles over the cool skin of her stomach.

The kiss broke with a drag of his teeth along her bottom lip inciting a hot sigh from his elf inquisitor. “My you are chilly.” he trailed fingers along her cool stomach before tugging open her final layer. “Let's get this off shall we, then I can warm you better.”

An excited mewl escaped her as he peeled her free of the under layer. Strong hands tugged the layer off her arms then down her body and over curved hips. Each inch of contact skin to skin sent lightning through her body straight to her womb making her breath hitch with excitement. Shira trailed her fingers over the furnace of her lover's chest, outlining his chest and the scars along it. She was almost sorry when he got out of reach to pull the fabric off of her legs and away to be tossed atop her other clothing.

A strong hand returned to her skin pressing her legs open before he moved atop her pinning her to the bedroll. She gasped sharply as his hands pinned her wrists and his weight carefully pressed her hips flat so she couldn't move. He grabbed her breast-band with his teeth and tugged causing the fabric to tear, she cursed under her breath which earned her a look.

“Should I stop?” his gaze nailed her to the spot making her tongue knot in her mouth. She could only shake her head.

With a growl he traced her jaw with kisses leading to her ear before biting and scraping teeth along its ridge. She bucked with a moan, her hips grinding against his hungrily. A hand locked them in place before her could continue kissing down the length of her pale neck to her collarbone where teeth returned making gooseflesh prickle along her shoulders. A hoarse gasp escaped when he clamped his teeth over the bone, sucking the skin hotly before following with tongue to ease the bite's sting.

“Mmm Bull.” She cooed, wriggling under him. Her skin burning hot, the cold of the winter forgotten.

“Sssh, don't want to keep the camp up.” he purred. A rule, she knew that tone. “Stay quiet now.”

The trail continued, as if he were following an invisible road down her figure, stopping at checkpoints that left her trembling. Reaching her hips his teeth hooked into her panties and tugged tearing the fabric from her body with a snap. She bit her lip as she watched him deposit the ruined garment on the floor of the tent. He breathed slow, kissing along her groin and nudging her legs open with his face. A bite followed against her inner thigh rising a hiss from her, that was going to bruise later fiercely. He mouthed her name in breathy kisses over the stinging flesh.

“Maker, Bull please.” She groaned sitting up. Her fingers traced nails along his horns gripping him trying to pull him to her nethers to kiss the excited flesh.

Iron Bull let out a growl of disapproval and sat up tugging his horns away. “So eager and greedy.” he sat up and crossed his arms. “I do believe I told you to be quiet.”

Shira knew she was in trouble, their first time had taught her a little about how serious the Qunari warrior was about following the rules he set, it wasn't easy but it was worth it. Twisting her fingers she looked up at him through the messed trails of hair that had come free over her forehead.

“What am I going to do with you.” he studied her for a long time. “I need to teach you that here I am in charge.” Bull gestured at the tent.

The elf nodded swallowing past a retort. Iron Bull faked an exasperated sigh and climbed off her rolling her on her stomach forcefully before tugging arms behind her back. Surprise coursed through her, questions dying on her lips when she saw him grab the tie from her body sleeve off the floor. Her body contradicted her shock as her lower lips throbbed.

Her lover's strong grip held her arms pinned as the leather tie began to coil around her wrists and tug as knots secured it in place. Shira felt him start and stop, fingers checking the tightness as he went, her face pressed to the bedroll under her that smelled lightly of his scent. Flexing and relaxing her fingers she was completely trapped as his hands continued to work along her arms leaving them constricted behind her.

When he was finished she felt him move away leaving her trembling in silence. After a moment of silence broken only by her breathing a sharp snap sounded as his hand made contact to her ass. She bit back a cry as the slap sent her heart redoubling its thunderous march against her chest. Iron Bull leaned over her again and grabbing the ropes hoisted her clean off the floor.

“Going to be good now?” he breathed, she could tell by the heat in his look this was working him up as much as it was her.

The elf nodded and bowed her head in submission which made the male chuckle. Her arms ached and she thought they were going to give when he settled her facing away on his lap. Iron Bull was hard as rock under her, she could feel his erection clearly under his pants against her ass.

His hands were everywhere, one tugging her upright the other pressing fingers into her mouth and holding her by the jaw. She sucked hungrily at the invading fingers as her tongue coiled around each digit. Saliva dripped past her lips and down into his palm smearing it over her chin. Locked against him, the hand tugging the ropes like a puppet moved and slid down her torso to cup her sex. Shira inhaled sharply through her nose at the heat of his hand on her lower lips as fingers dipped past her outer mound and into the wet folds beneath. It took all she had not to thrust into the touch for release.

“Someone is enjoying herself.” He laughed quietly against her ear biting it and tugging. “So wet.”

His approval made her face burn scarlet as a calloused finger traced her needy bud lightly. A cry died against the probing fingers in her mouth before they were pulled from her lips. A long sigh of delight left her as the wet hand reached down and opened her legs pulling them apart to give him more reach. She laid back against his broad chest breathing deeply to keep from letting excited moans break her silence.

Iron Bull hummed approvingly as he tilted her head to reach her for a kiss catching a moan as his finger slid down into her entry. Her tight walls fluttered around the large digit as it pushed past her opening and his growl made her clamp down. A slow rhythm began to build as the finger pumped in and out and the heel of his hand rubbed past her clit making her bite back cries between kisses.

Her panting grew more ragged as the tension in her grew loud in her ears, sounding of the heated blood rushing through her veins. Her lips shaped his name as he slowed before adding a second finger. She was no virgin but the size of his fingers filled her thoroughly. His thumb circled her clit making her buck and growl as she bit her lip but the moan leaked out through loud breaths.

“Good girl, keep it quiet.” His whisper was deep and breathy.

She writhed, the second finger was very slowly accompanied by a third making her see stars. Her breath caught and it felt like a bronto was standing on her chest. Swallowing her scream she released as he bit down on her shoulder. Her body came undone in what felt like a shower of sparks under her skin making her toes curl.

“Very good.” Bull purred slowly sliding his hand out and hoisting her off his lap.

Shira could only hear her shredded breathing, slumped forward as he unlaced the ropes around her arms. His strong hands rubbed lovingly to ease the sore places her writhing had made the ties rub. Bull kissed her shoulder then her fingers and wrist. He laid her out with slow motions rubbing her body with warm hands. Laying out beside her he pet hair from her eyes and smiled.

“Sweet Maker.” she managed. A shiver wracked her body and he wrapped her in the bedroll, laying close.

“Feel alright?” The Qunari murmured.

“I didn't even know I needed that.” Shira giggled and sighed happily.

“I did.” Bull grinned down at her.

The inquisitor raised an eyebrow.

He just grinned in that way that made her weak. Now she realized she knew why. She reached arms from the bedroll and took his stubbled jaw in her hands kissing him.

“But what about you?” she nibbled his lower lip making him chuckle.

“Me?” Bull feigned like he didn't know what she meant.

Shira's arm slid out and her fingers traced the bulge in his pants. He laughed and pulled her hand away, kissing her fingers.

“I'm fine Boss.”

“But--” he hushed her with a gentle kiss.

Shira frowned, he had done this twice now, unraveling her then not letting her return the favor. Her teeth tugged her lower lip with frustration in not knowing why. Bull undressed and crawled in next to her but stopped, noticing her pout.

“Something the matter?” he frowned.

“You never let me return the favor.” she said it straight as she only could with him.

He chuckled. “It's not that I don't want you to. You are so...” he searched for the word but she waited patiently. “...petite. I don't want to hurt you.”

“So will we ever go the rest of the way?” she nuzzled under his chin, unable to resist sleep as his heat and fatigue ate away at her body.

“Soon, have patience.” He kissed her head and combed her hair with his fingers. “I don't think you are ready yet.”

“Soon?” she whispered sleepily.

Her even breathing sounded of her dozing off. “Soon.” Bull whispered to the night.


	2. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half to the body heat fic. More smutty smuttness. >D

The low drone of icy wind snapping against the tent walls dragged Shira into languid wakefulness. She sighed and opened her eyes to find that it was barely dawn, the gray predawn lighting the tent's insides just enough for her elvhen eyes to see. A shadow circled the tent and it took her sleep addled mind several minutes to realize it was a wall of snow. It had piled in drifts against the thick walls of their tent in the night.

Burrowing her face under her blanket she curled happily in the bubble of sleep heat she was wrapped in, she refused to move until it was necessary or her body forced her to in search of food or nature's call. Unable to drift back off she watched the dark form of Iron Bull sleeping soundly beside her. He had kicked off his covers in the night and was sprawled around her.

Even, peaceful snores drifted into the morning silence making Shira smile despite herself. She always loved to see Bull sleeping soundly, she knew he had trouble sometimes even if he wouldn't admit it. The large planes of his figure were a blotch of darkness in the gray light, his thick muscled form begging to be touched. Not wishing to wake him Shira employed all of the stealth she could muster to wiggle her blanket-swathed form up against him.

Curling into a seated mound of blanket she laid her head against his chest, sitting in the crook of arm and ribs. His heart thumped in even low beats under the broad span of his chest, breaths like a huge bellows under her ear. Seeing him so at peace made her heart swell and choke her, how could she ever express how she felt if the words wouldn't form. The elf wanted to make it more but she wasn't sure yet if he felt the same. Swallowing her uncertainty she shut her eyes and listened to the comforting pulse beneath her, she relaxed and soon drifted back to sleep.

\----

Strong calloused fingers brushing her cheek woke her some time later. The sun was up now and filled the tent with diffused light. Iron Bull was looking down at her where she laid against his chest still. Straightening she winced at the knot in her back. He rubbed it gently with firm circles of his thumb, easing her stiffness. Smiling she reached out and rubbed circles over his chest with delicate fingers.

“Sleep well boss?” he yawned, covering it with his hand.

“Mhmm, yes very.” she huddled deeper to keep within the heat of her blankets before snuggling back against him. “I wonder why that might be?”

“Looks like it snowed pretty hard last night.” he tilted to look at the wall of shadow around the tent. “Were you warm enough?”

Shira nodded then moved to kiss him, she put her weight on his chest and nibbled at his lip playfully. Big hands scooped her up and deposited her on his thick torso. He was so large her petite elf body barely weighed on him at all and he breathed easy petting over her blanketed form. Bull was silent for a long time, eye on the tent wall.

“I don't think the others are awake yet. It's quiet out there.” He turned his attention back to her and she felt herself burn under that gaze.

Shira just hummed in reply running hands over the hard shapes of his chest and shoulders. He laughed and gave her backside a squeeze through the bedroll wrapped around her.

“Like your bed boss?” his voice rumbled under her ear.

The inquisitor wriggled against him and kissed his chest with a chuckle. “Yes very much so, so cushy and warm.”

Iron Bull chuckled wryly at the jab and grabbing her cocoon of blanket he yanked it free. Shira protested with a whine before he laid it open across the top of them both. The elf laughed and slid down under it, kissing along his chest. Her tongue traced his scars playfully, kissing along the pale lines after, as she warmed herself against his bare belly. She traced fingers along his sides and over ribs making him chuckle and lift the blankets to watch her with a smirk. She ceased her playful decent when the curve of her ass pressed against firm erection beneath her.

“Oh!” she gasped. “Bull?”

He laughed heartily at her shock and had to cover his mouth to quiet himself. Stroking her cheek while his mirth subsided his eye sparkled with entertainment. “Find something interesting sweetheart?” Bull's voice was a low purr as he traced his thumb over her lower lip.

Shira felt herself scarlet to her ear tips, his teasing smirk made her huff in stubborn challenge. She both loved and hated how he completely unarmed her with so little effort. The twitch of Bull's length against her ass brought her back to herself and she smiled as an idea solidified. Wriggling carefully so as not to disturb the blankets she slid under them and down his body landing between his strong legs.

His length sat proud and hard against his stomach twitching in time with his heartbeat which showed in a vein. Reaching out she grabbed the base and felt her heart jump in her throat at how solid the flesh was in her hand, she could barely close her fingers around the girth of it. The rogue breathed out to shake the excited knot in her chest before trailing kisses along the engorged flesh. She traced each curve of him and trailed her tongue along each vein as she worked towards the tip.

Cool air breathed across her face as the Qunari raised the blankets again to stare down at her, his face flushed and interested in what she was doing. He made no move to stop her exploring him base to tip, her mouth trailing wetness along it. Shira sighed across the head making Bull grunt as she kissed the flare, tracing it with her tongue and then dipping under the foreskin to circle the head. His hand cupped the side of her face which made her look up at him before taking it into her mouth.

A sharp draw of breath escaped the warrior as she suckled gently, her tongue easing him into her mouth and adjusting her lips around his twitching cock head. Pre-cum trailed across her tongue as she curled and flicked it past the weeping opening. A hum of approval escaped her as she adjusted, tucking hair behind her ear she began a slow pace. Her jaw creaked in protest around the large cock as she pushed down as far as she could go, her hand squeezing what didn't fit. Pumping slowly she cradled him with her tongue and squeezed with full lips. Saliva coated his length and ran down her chin as her sucking grew more wet and noisy. The scent of him this close making her drool.

A hiss sounded from her lover as his fingers tangled in her hair and tugged forcing her to release him. Shira's breath came ragged and loud as she released his length reluctantly, a shiver of pain burning through her scalp and sending delight to her sex. She squirmed in his grip as he directed her back on top of him, leaving his erection behind.

“Bad girl.” he was smirking but his tone was dangerous and commanding. “Such a filthy mouth.” Bull traced her reddened lips before pushing his thumb inside. “What would the nobles say if they saw you on your knees sucking my cock like that?”

Shira shivered as heat flooded her nethers and she followed his grip as he yanked her up into a deep, searing kiss. His tongue devoured hers, forcing a moan from her throat as he grabbed her in an iron grip to her jaw, the other hand snapping to her hip as he traced his spit slicked cock along her thigh. He broke the kiss wetly before sitting, tugging her head back by the hair again, his green eye blazed as he stared down at her.

“So what do I do with my naughty little inquisitor?” Iron Bull clenched his fist tight in her hair which made her moan, she felt like her head was going to come apart and it surprised her how hot it was making her.

“A-anything, please – ah – BULL!” she cried out as he gripped her nipple roughly and tugged it.

“Hush, the rule for quiet still applies.” he laughed against her shoulder before kissing her neck. “I can feel how hungry your body is. So eager and warm.”

Strong hands yanked her up so her breasts were over his face and he trapped her there by her waist, tongue coiling around a nipple pulling it into his mouth. Shira had to grip his horns to hold still enough as teeth and lips pulled at her flesh. Kisses traveled into her sternum before a sharp bite connected to her breast making her curse, forehead dropping against the top of Bull's head. Her whole body quivered, heat pooling sharp in her gut, the strong hand gripping her waist released her core and began stroking her ass. His strong fingers tugged and pinched the flesh, marking her as his own.

“Maker.” She sighed against his horns. Her mind spiraled away into desire flooded fogginess before suddenly she felt herself lifted off her lover.

She was airborne for what felt like an hour before she was laid back out along Bull's trunk. It took a sharp bite to the back of her thigh to snap her back to reality. Coming back into focus she realized Bull had flipped her around to straddle his face. Her knees rested on his shoulders and he was kissing along her ass and mound. A strong grip had her by the hips as he explored her with his mouth. She sighed happily and laid her face on his stomach, her pale cheek brushing against the coarse dark hair traveling down from his navel and down around his manhood.

Iron Bull pulled her back, his tongue sliding along her slit before he engulfed her sex with his mouth. Slowly it slid along her folds then down to circle her clit. The trail he traced circled her entry then up and inside, the powerful muscle sliding against her shivering walls. Shira's fire was kindled hotter when she heard him growl in approval as she dripped down his tongue. She sighed his name into his hip, her nails tracing the bone through thick muscle before sliding down to cup his balls.

They were hot and heavy in her hand and she felt them flex away at her touch. Bull sat up suddenly making her gasp as she was slid the little space she needed to reach his cock, the dripping tip brushing pre along her cheek. She felt him adjust the pile of bags and armor behind him and lay back into them, her legs balanced on his shoulders. Grabbing the base of him she took his invitation and pulled him into her mouth.

The lovers devoured each other, drawing moans out that muffled against each others' sex. The elf's breath came out loudly through her nose as she forced him hard into her throat, the channel opening to allow each strong tasting inch past her tongue which guided and cushioned him as she pumped. Her thumbs pressed into his groin as she held herself up against his hips, head bobbing in an even rhythm.

Iron Bull's hot breath bathed her folds as he flicked and circled her with strong drags. His tongue went flat and pressed against her opening taking long slow licks before the tip of it rubbed her clit. It circled and pushed her hood as it coaxed her to full hardness. Any time she drew close to release he would move his tongue away and suckle her lips or tug with his teeth. The shower of sensation that filled her womb made the inquisitor tremble.

A wave of determination flooded her as stubbornness took hold, he was driving her mad with the coax and denial dance he was doing with her body. Pushing herself down she held her breath and sheathed him fully in her throat, sliding slow until her lips touched the base. Her jaw muscles protested and her throat fluttered around the foreign object but she burrowed her nose into his pubic hair taking the hot scent in. Clamping with her throat, lips, and tongue her eyes watered at the effort and her lungs burned blissfully.

Shira grinned with satisfaction as she felt his head move away and roll back as an excited groan escaped Bull's throat. She felt it under her belly as it vibrated his chest and trunk. Pulling off slowly, using her lips in tandem with her tongue she slid off with a tight grip to come up for air. The elf released her lover with a slick pop, looking back over her shoulder with wildfire behind her eyes.

“Oh you evil little minx.” Iron Bull panted as he regained control of his mind. “You will pay for that.”

“Sure sure, the big scarey Qunari, undone by an elf's lips.” She licked her lips to punctuate her point.

He smacked her ass, hard, enough to rise a strangled cry from her, the noise earned her a second and eventually a third before she contained her sounds in a bite to his hip. Bull hissed and ran his nails over the red marks sending bolts of lightning through her skin, she panted and kissed the bite before being yanked viciously backward as Bull laid down.

Shira's face heated as his hands forced her back to sit on his face, holding her waist in a vice so she could not move. Hovering with just enough space for the Qunari to breath he began assaulting her with his tongue and lips again. The angle and added closeness from her position made each lick push deeper, his stubble brushing her thighs, nose grinding her folds as he fed on her. She clamped her thighs together as a shudder wracked her and she had to bite her fist to stifle an excited moan, her orgasm racing quicker then ever through her blood.

Bull's cock strained at each noise and that was all she could see, it twitched and throbbed, leaving wet pools of clear fluid on his tummy. She licked her lips watching it drip down his length. It was right there but she could not reach with how tightly he held her atop his face. He pulled her down, burying his face into her with a low groan of delight that vibrated through her. Pushing her forward again his tongue doubled its assault on her bud sending hot bursts through her core. Very quickly her vision filled with light around the edges as he forced her rapidly closer to release.

He sucked her clit, grazing with his teeth before pressing his tongue against it, stiffening the tip of it to drive her wild. Her breathing hitched as she went rigid, gripping his face with her thighs and letting out a loud cry, rule be damned. Light erupted inside her so violently she felt her vision flicker and stars dance on the edges of her sight. The anchor flared angrily against Bull's hip where her nails were dug into the gray flesh. Shira toppled forward as her body went limp atop the Bull who was struggling to regain his breath against her ass cheek.

“Oh...oh Bull.” she sighed atop him. A silly smile on her face as she nuzzled his hip, kissing the deep red furrows her nails has left.

Just as she was falling into languid afterglow he sat up and hauled her with him, throwing her across his lap. One large arm pinned her to his strong legs as he raised her ass.

“I told you to be quiet.” SMACK. “Not wake the whole camp.” SMACK. “You want them to hear you so badly?” SMACK.

She couldn't reply, each snap of his hand against her ass driving the air from her lungs. Fire burned in her legs and against all odds it began a new fire inside her, this one consuming like a wind driven brush fire. She couldn't even cry out, her breath hitching with each subsequent slap.

When one cheek burned hot and sore he moved to the other. “You don't follow my rules.” SMACK. “You take my control away.” SMACK. “If you want the whole team to know then so be it!”

The last slap drove a loud scream from her lips as she orgasmed again down her thighs and collapsed across his legs. Her breathing came back in a long sigh. He stroked the red flesh of her ass sending hot twitches and shivers down her thighs. His lips gently kissed the abused flesh and his tongue traced it which made her writhe.

Iron Bull rolled her over, keeping her ass clear of his lap. “You doing okay?” he chuckled. He pet sweaty hair from her face, tracing the blotches of red that had blossomed across her cheeks.

“Yeah.” she sighed and rested her head against him. She swatted at him as his fingers traced her ear.

“So that mouth.” he purred.

Shira blushed into his stomach and covered her face. A nervous laugh erupted into his flesh. “I've never forced that much before.”

“You really want to finish me that badly huh.” he stroked her hair gently.

“I want to taste you.” she mumbled into him.

“Get on your knees.” He hoisted her off his lap. Her legs barely held her.

The elf wasn't sure what he had planned until he stood, stooped so as not to hit the tent roof. One hand came down and pulled her to take him in her mouth. She suckled and teased and he pulled her forward. A pace began, his hand matching it around the part of his cock that wasn't bucking into her mouth. It didn't take long before he grabbed her jaw and slid in deep, shuddering. She gripped him with her tongue, cradling his length. As he let out a strangled growl and released in her throat she had to breath deep through her nose to not choke, his scent flooded her head making her tipsy with it's heat.

Thick ropes splattered over the back of her tongue and throat, coating her in hot masculine scent and a sharp flavor that made her heart flutter. She swallowed hard, the bittersweet tang of it invaded her senses pleasantly. When his orgasm finished he pulled from her mouth carefully and dropped to the bedrolls with a sigh beside her. Reaching over he wiped a droplet from the corner of her mouth and slid the digit along her lips. They kissed gently, the fire of desire now burned out in them both as they cuddled down into the mess of their bedding.

Shira stared at the ceiling licking her lips while he nuzzled her jaw. “Better?” he teased giving little bites.

“I may be unable to ride back to Skyhold, but I think so.” she giggled and rolled her weight into him to get it off her stinging ass.

“You brought it on yourself.” he shrugged and stroked her face.

They both laughed and pressed sweaty foreheads together. “Ma serannas, emma lath.” she sighed quietly.

“In common, Inquisitor.” he kissed her face then nudged her with his forehead.

“Never-mind, it's nothing.” he gave her a look like he didn't believe her but he didn't pry. They laid in the early morning light together and eventually dozed off in each others arms.

\----

The sound of a shovel outside their tent crunching in the snow made them stir awake. The tent was sweltering and filled with the heady scent of their mixed release. The shadowed wall of snow outside the flap parted and vanished as a figure outside worked away at moving it. One of the soldiers must have found a shovel and begun work clearing the camp.

Sun burned bright through the tent's walls filling the tent with a hazy light, it must have been nearing midday by the feel of it. Shira wet a cloth with water from her water-skin, it was icy but it felt good against her hot skin. She cleaned herself and went to work putting on new underthings and dressing in her clothes and armor. Packing her bag she couldn't help but watch as Bull got ready as well. Any time their eyes met she grinned. All packed up and the exit cleared the two shared a last kiss before putting on boots and crawling out into the frozen daylight.

The camp was a mess, everything buried in drifts of snow blown around by the storm in the night. Guards worked double time unburying the tents and camp gear and a fire roared in the pit in the middle. Boots had tamped the camp into solid crust of icy snow muddied by the melt. But outside the camp the world was encased in glittering white. Shira gasped in delight, she had never seen things so undisturbed, and even despite the angry red lyrium growing in the distance the sight was breathtaking.

“Have a good night Inquisitor?” Dorian's voice made her turn. He had this smile on his face that made her redden. He was bundled in rich fur and leather, his staff in one hand.

“Yes, I got warm eventually.” she laughed, trying to hide her flush behind the mask she had yet to master.

“I'll bet.” The tevinter mage elbowed her playfully as Bull passed to help a pair of guards extract crates that had fallen in the night and were stuck in deep snow.

She shoved him halfheartedly making the human laugh. Inhaling deeply she took in the cold fresh smell of the day. Cassandra joined them after a time looking more dour then usual. Dorian shrugged when Shira raised an eyebrow with an unspoken question.

“Everything alright Seeker?” Shira folded her hands in her lap regarding the frowning woman.

“Yes thank you, I just look forward to returning to Skyhold. Sleeping in a blizzard in a tent isn't exactly the most comfortable. I will not be warm for days.” She hugged her arms and moved over to the fire.

“Oh I don't know, I was toasty myself.” Shira smirked at Dorian who covered a laugh as they joined her at the fire.

The group aided their men cleaning out the camp of toppled or snowed in gear and equipment. Dorian melted the water barrels which had frozen over in the night. They ate warm porridge with raisins in it, reveled in hot tea as Shira conversed happily with the scouts who had returned from their morning ranging. Camp righted and orders given the group mounted up late in the day to start their path back to Skyhold and the Frostbacks. The inquisitor made a look back over the Emprise from the top of a hill and smiled at the peaceful silence that encompassed it for the first time in ages.

Iron Bull rode up beside her, his nuggalope tossing its head. She patted the animal as she stared out over the distance. “Doing alright?” he asked.

“Yes, I've just never seen the land so quiet. The snow is so bright and clean.” she scratched the base of her hart's antler making it wicker.

“For the time being the Emprise is peaceful.” he nodded. “You did good work out here.”

She blushed at his compliment and smiled at him, his face was unreadable as he looked at her from high on his mount. He moved close and when he made sure no one is looking he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Leaned low over her head his voice came out like a deep rumbling whisper, so low and soft she almost missed it.

“I think you are ready.” he left the rest unsaid and turned and rode off, leaving her blushing and squirming in her saddle. Shira was stunned a moment before she rode after the group who had already began picking their way homeward across the snow and ice.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sitting through my long ass fics! They are pmuch all like this soooo >.> thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as something short and smutty, that was the intention. But it sort of rapidly because its own monster. This seems to be my curse, I cannot seem to keep it to short ficlettes. >.>
> 
> I decided they do not go immediately into penetrative sex with their relationship, Bull is fearful of hurting the elf and I thought it would be a challenge. IDK just me wallowing in my otp garbage.


End file.
